


Final Fantasy XV Halloween Week 2019

by treya_barton



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV Halloween Week, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/pseuds/treya_barton
Summary: I will be posting any of the FFXV Halloween Week Prompts that I write here.  The prompt choices are:Day 1 (25/10): Prompto’s birthday! Free dayScenario: Haunted HouseMod’s choice: Fall FestivalSpecial Prompto-themed prompt: Fall Festival traditions at the Argentum Household / Spending the Holiday with Found Family





	Final Fantasy XV Halloween Week 2019

Prompto was bound and determined to make the most of his birthday this year. As a child he always let it get to him when his parents were away on his birthday, so it hadn’t been until he became friends with Noctis in high school that he would learn to truly appreciate the day. The past few years Prompto had celebrated with Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio and he had gotten used to having people around. This was his first birthday since they had graduated high school, and Noctis had been steadily growing busier with his princely duties ever since. 

While Noctis was focused on matters of the state, Prompto was taking some courses at the local community college while he tried to figure out what he wanted to do with his life and worked a part time job. He had made the decision to take the day off for his birthday – one of the benefits of being an adult – and classes were cancelled that day due to the fall festival. Prompto hadn’t really heard anything from his friends, so he figured they were probably busy with matters of the Crown; it didn’t bother him since he knew Noctis would definitely make it up to him when he had some free time. Now that Prompto knew his birthday _was_ something that could be enjoyed, he had decided he would take it easy all day and treat himself to a relaxing time, starting by sleeping in for a change. 

Prompto was an early riser since he usually jogged in the morning before his morning classes, keeping up the habit he had started back in junior high, but today he was going to skip it and instead doze under his nice, warm blanket while he contemplated what he wanted to do that day. It had honestly been awhile since he had a day just to himself since most days were spent at class or work, with his free time often spent hanging out with his best friend at his apartment. Prompto knew he wanted to check out the festival since he had never had a chance to before; as a kid he was too shy to go alone and in high school it always aligned with class so they had never managed to go. He just wasn’t sure when and if he was going to bring his camera or just try to enjoy the atmosphere. Or whether or not he wanted to throw in a video game session since it had been a little while. Prompto bit his lip as he considered his options, before his blissful rest was interrupted by loud pounding on his front door.

Promto’s eyes flew open and he groaned as he was hit by the light streaming in from his blinds, before he blearily rubbed the sleep out of them. Who was so obnoxiously pounding on the door at 8am? For a split second Prompto wondered if his parents had surprised him by taking off work to see him, but they had a key to the house so it made no sense. Prompto waited for a moment, wondering if he just ignored the knocking whoever it was would go away. Unfortunately, whoever it was seemed pretty determined and was knocking even louder somehow. Prompto groaned and got up, immediately shivering as he slipped from under the covers, cool air hitting his body no longer protected by the warm blanket. Prompto scratched at his messy hair, too grumpy to care about what he looked like as he headed down the stairs. He was dressed in a t-shirt and boxers with little chocobos on them, and at the moment he would be damned if he cared who was on the other side of the door.

“What is it?” he asked as he pulled the door open, not bothering to check as he did so. He was startled to see Noctis Lucis Caelum on the other side of the door, hand up like he was going to knock again, blue eyes opening wide in surprise by his appearance.

“Where you still asleep?” he asked incredulously. “Are you saying I could have slept in longer?”

“What?” Prompto asked dumbly, scratching at his head again as his sleepy brain tried to process the situation.

“You,” Noctis said, pressing his finger into Prompto’s chest. “You’re always up at some ridiculous hour.”

“Yeah, thought I would sleep in today,” Prompto said with a yawn. “What’s going on? I figured you were busy?”

Noctis let out a huff. “Are you going to let me in, or are you going to continue to show off your chocobo underwear to Iggy and Gladio?” he asked, causing Prompto to flush in embarrassment. He looked behind Noctis and sure enough, both men in question were sitting in a car outside of Prompto’s house carefully avoiding his gaze.

While Prompto let out an annoyed squeak, Noctis pushed him back so he could squeeze into the house and closed the door behind him. “I wasn’t expecting this,” he muttered to himself. 

“Well, excuse me, your highness,” Prompto quipped. “I wasn’t exactly privy to whatever you all were planning.”

“That’s the point of a surprise,” Noctis deadpanned. “Hurry up and change. Make sure to put on a sweater,” he added.

Prompto’s brows raised in surprise, and he finally got a good look at his best friend. Noctis was wearing a black, loose fitting sweater over a pair of blue jeans, and Prompto suddenly realized Gladio had been wearing a tight-fitting white sweater while Ignis had a gray sweatervest over a light blue button up. He thought through his closet, trying to remember if he even had a sweater, and vaguely remembered getting a red one last year for the holidays from his mom. Prompto bounded up the stairs, his initial grumpiness at being woken up and having his plans for the day thwarted forgotten as he began to grow excited over what his friends had in store. 

Sure enough, upon looking through his closet he found the red sweater in question and pulled it on. He rolled up his sleeves and pulled on black pants and boots before grabbing his camera, wallet, and keys. He figured if they were all dressing in a theme, it meant Noctis and the others were creating a photo opportunity for him. “Proooom,” Noctis called downstairs, and Prompto rolled his eyes. Just whose birthday was it anyway?

“Coming,” he called, before ducking into the bathroom so he could quickly style his hair. Once he was satisfied he headed back down the stairs, whistling a cheery tune to himself. When he reached the bottom, Noctis was standing with his arms crossed, his usual disgruntled, haughty look on his face that he used when he was feeling inconvenienced about something. Prompto was too busy checking to make sure his camera was charged and that he had extra batteries in his bag to notice the expression on Noctis’s face change as he subtly ran his eyes over his best friend’s figure, causing a light blush to spread across the prince’s cheeks.

“Generally, Prom, when someone says they’re coming, it’s as they’re coming down the stairs,” he pointed out.

“I had to fix my hair,” Prompto replied. “Looks like I’ve gotten everything though. Ready?”

Noctis rolled his eyes, muttering, “Nerd,” before heading out the door. As Prompto followed, locking up behind them, he grinned upon seeing the wave of greeting from Ignis and Gladio. 

“Thought you would never make it out,” Gladio grunted as Prompto climbed into the front seat. Prompto often got car sick so the others usually let him sit in the front. Noctis climbed in the back behind Ignis. 

“I can’t believe I woke up before him,” Noctis complained, and Ignis let out a sigh.

“If we were basing this surprise around your time-clock, Noct, it wouldn’t be evening until we left,” he pointed out.

“So, anyone going to let me in on this surprise?” Prompto asked, and Gladio guffawed before ruffling his hair from behind him. Prompto pouted before pulling out his phone and turning on the camera so he could quickly fix it.

“Then it wouldn’t be a surprise, blondie,” Gladio pointed out.

Prompto frowned a little before leaning back in his seat and stretching. He thought for a moment before glancing at Ignis. “I’m not…causing problems for Noct’s schedule, am I?” he asked. He knew Noctis would play it off while Ignis would be honest.

Ignis glanced at him while Noctis glowered from the back seat. “Noct planned to take the day off months ago,” Ignis explained. “So, no. This was decided well in advance.”

“Wait, you all have been planning this for months?” Prompto asked in surprise, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “Seriously?”

Ignis looked back at Noctis through the rearview mirror, a bemused smile on his face while Gladio smirked at him. “I just wanted to make sure it was special,” Noctis grumbled. “I knew we wouldn’t be hanging out as much once we graduated so I wanted to make sure I got to spend time with you today.”

Prompto beamed at him, before snapping a shot of Noctis’s embarrassed expression with his phone. Noctis protested by Prompto ignored him. “This is already the best birthday ever guys. Thanks,” he said sincerely, while Ignis chuckled and shook his head.

“You have no idea,” he replied sagely.

“Because you all won’t tell me!” Prompto replied, while the others laughed.

Fortunately, Prompto didn’t have to wait too long, since their first destination wasn’t too far from where he lived. It was the central park in Insomnia and one of Prompto’s favorite places to jog. There were lots of couples and families out and about, enjoying the crisp fall air and the beautiful red and gold fall leaves. As they pulled up, Prompto got his camera ready, already imagining all of the lovely pictures he could take of the scenery and of his friends. Their sweater attire totally made sense now.

Prompto happily hummed to himself as he took a few shots of the park, and his friends were content to stroll alongside him and allow him to take some candid shots as they wandered around. Prompto then insisted on “Making them look totally hot” in some more photos while really utilizing the fall foliage, causing Gladio to smirk and point out that with him it wasn’t like it took any work.

Noctis rolled his eyes at Gladio’s remark, and although taking photos was usually not his favorite thing, he always seemed to be able to keep his patience when it was his best friend behind the lens. He also fully believed that no one truly captured him like Prompto did and had no issue following along with any of Prompto’s instructions for posing. Ignis and Gladio also gladly played along, and for about half an hour they all participated in a photoshoot that was mainly of the three of them, although Prompto did use a picnic table to set up a few group shots along with taking a few selfies. Their morning photo session came to an end when the Prince’s interest finally ran out and he abducted the camera, chasing Prompto around and attempting to take a few clumsy looking shots while Ignis used the distraction to set up their next surprise – a picnic lunch.

Ignis pulled a picnic basket and checkered cloth out of Noctis’s armiger, laying down the tablecloth before setting out the spread. It included onigiri, potato salad, pickled vegetables, miso soup in thermos, and fried chicken, along with apple tarts shaped like Chocobos for dessert. Once Prompto spotted the food, he stared in awe as he caught his breath. Noctis took one last photo, a close up of Prompto’s face, his cheeks and the tip of his nose a bit red from the cool air, and his blue-violet eyes wide with wonder. Prompto swiped and finally reclaimed his camera, frowning at Noctis who grinned at him before throwing an arm around his shoulder. “Specs wanted to bake a cake but I thought the tarts would be more festive. What do you think?” he asked.

“It looks amazing. Thanks Iggy,” Prompto said, giving him a bright smile. Ignis waved off his praise.

“I do believe it is time to dig in,” he replied, and the four young men sat down and began to eat. Ignis also had a large thermos of hot green tea that he poured for them to sip as they ate. Lunch was relaxing with everyone catching up after a busy week and enjoying each other’s company amongst good natured teasing and playful banter. The highlight was definitely the tarts which were still warm due to how Ignis had packed them and were perfectly crispy on the outside with the sweet, cinnamon apple nice and gooey on the inside. 

“I feel like I’m eating an apple pie,” Prompto sighed happily as he ate. He had especially appreciated the Chocobo design and had hurriedly snapped a picture before any of them had a chance to eat one. He wanted to remember Ignis’s masterpiece, even if the other man protested that it could hardly be called such. Once they were done eating and had fallen into a brief period of silence as they digested their food and appreciated the warm, afternoon sun, Prompto finally interrupted the comfortable silence to say, “Thank you guys. This surprise really means a lot to me.” He smiled bashfully at them while his hands played with the strap on his camera bag.

“You’re acting like the surprise is over,” Noctis drawled, causing Prompto to tilt his head curiously at him.

“Wait, there’s more?” he asked. The day had already been so lovely, he couldn’t imagine asking for more.

“Yeah, we’re going to the fall festival, you dork,” Noctis said, nudging Prompto’s shoulder with his own. 

“Really?!” Prompto asked excitedly.

“You’ve only been talking about it all year,” Gladio teased.

“It is a shame you have never been before,” Ignis agreed. Although they hadn’t been since Noctis started high school, they had gone almost every year since he was a toddler and it was always a highlight of the year. There were chocobo rides, festival food, kids trick or treating, and even a haunted house. Adults tended to dress up too for the festivities, and the next plan was for them to retire to Noctis’s apartment so Noctis, Ignis, and Prompto could dress up while Gladio headed home to grab Iris and change into his own costume.

Once they briefly explained the plan to Prompto, his eyes shined in excitement. “We get to dress up too?” he gasped. “What costume did you pick out for me?”

“It’s a surprise,” Noctis said in a sing song voice, and Prompto couldn’t help but feel a little nervous. While he didn’t think his friends would dress him in something embarrassing on his birthday, he still wouldn’t fully put it past them. Noctis noticed the nervous look on his face and lightly punched him on the arm before giving him an encouraging smile. “Trust me, you’ll look totally cool,” he said, and Prompto relaxed.

“Then I’m going to guess what it is until I get it right,” he said, immediately launching into a series of guesses as Ignis packed up and returned the picnic basket to the Armiger. Prompto’s guesses ranged from horror monsters to comic book characters to anime cosplay, but no matter how creative he was with the guess, Noctis told him he was wrong each time. Once they reached Noctis’s apartment, Ignis, Prompto, and Noctis got out while Ignis handed Gladio the keys. 

“See you in a bit,” Gladio said with a wave.

“I can’t wait to see Iris’s costume. I’m sure it’s something totally cute,” Prompto said excitedly as they headed upstairs.

Noctis and Ignis exchanged looks. “Prepare to be surprised,” Ignis finally replied.

“What do you mean?” Prompto asked. They were in the elevator heading to Noctis’s floor.

“Iris’s taste tends to run more horror than cute,” Noctis replied. “Last year she was a zombie.”

“Really? That’s sick,” Prompto said, impressed. “That’s even cooler!”

“Just try not to be too scared,” Noctis snickered as Prompto swiped at him in retaliation. Ignis ignored their antics with a long-suffering expression as he unlocked the door and ushered them inside.

“So, what are we dressing up as?” Prompto asked, his eyes scanning the apartment for any clues. Noctis rolled his eyes before making his way to his bedroom. Prompto curiously followed him while Ignis began cleaning up and putting away the items they used for the picnic. Once they got to Noctis’s room, Prompto saw three boxes laid out on the bed that he assumed contained their costumes. “Which one’s mine?” he asked excitedly, and Noctis pointed to the one in the middle.

Prompto had a bounce in his step as he made his way to it, stopping and quickly lifting off the top of the box so he could peer inside. His eyes widened as he began to recognize the details of the costume. “Is this Toby, from King’s Knight?” he asked excitedly. “You even have his knives!”

“Yeah, go try it on,” Noctis said, his eyes shining with pride over the surprise. 

“Don’t tell me you’re going to be Ray Jack,” Prompto said, a snicker in his voice.

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Noctis asked with a frown while Prompto grinned at him. Prompto then stopped for a moment and thought.

“Does that mean Iggy is Kaliva and Gladio is…” he suddenly burst out laughing. “Gladio is Barusa?”

“Yeah, he got one of those blow up costumes. He’s actually pretty proud to be wearing it,” Noctis pointed out. Prompto suddenly looked more interested in the idea.

“I can’t wait to see that!” he said, and Noctis rolled his eyes. 

“If you don’t go and change then you won’t,” he said, poking Prompto in the side and causing his best friend to yelp. Prompto glared and punched his arm before grabbing his costume with a huff. 

“I will be in the bathroom,” he said haughtily before leaving the room. Noctis chuckled to himself as he pulled the cover off the box for his own costume and began to pull off his sweater. He couldn’t help but feel warm inside over Prompto’s excitement over their costumes and how much he seemed to like his. Prompto tended to pick Toby a lot and liked playing the thief class in King’s Knight, so Noctis was pleased he had made the right choice.

Ignis stuck his head in the room right as Noctis was finished changing into his costume. “Dishes are done,” he said. “Gladiolus and Iris are on their way.”

“Well come get changed then,” Noctis replied, motioning to Ignis’s costume. “I’ll wait in the living room.”

They exchanged places, and Noctis was moments later joined by Prompto. He was pleased to see that the thief’s costume fit him perfectly and that Prompto’s eyes seemed to keep straying to his own knight costume. Ignis, meanwhile, took a little longer to get ready than they both had, since he carefully peeled off his clothing and folded all of his clothes, unlike the other two who pulled theirs off before dropping it into a pile on the floor. Ignis finished getting dressed just in time, donning his fake beard that looked out of place on his youthful face. Not long later there was a knock at the door and Ignis opened it up to reveal Gladio in his big, green, puffy Barusa costume and Iris who had switched things up this year and was dressed as a rather cute Moogle.

Prompto tried his best to hold back his laughter at Gladio’s appearance, and instead knelt down to face Iris. “You are seriously the cutest Moogle,” he said, before asking if he could take her picture. She immediately agreed, and Prompto took a few moments to shoot a few pictures of his friends before Noctis insisted they got one all together. They then headed out, all of them managing to squeeze into a car together although Gladio had to turn the fan off on his costume in order to make it work.

Once they got to the festival, Gladio, Ignis, and Iris split off so Gladio could take Iris trick or treating. Noctis and Prompto, meanwhile, headed to the food stalls to grab dinner, finding all kinds of spooky variants on dishes like squid ink yakisoba and pumpkin shaped mochi. Once they had gotten their fill, Noctis dragged Prompto to the main event – a haunted house. Every year it had a different theme, and this year it was school horror featuring every school ghost myth all in one location. “I heard the bathroom stall ghost is supposed to be creepy AF,” Noctis commented as they approached it. He looked pretty confident over facing the encounter while Prompto was eyeing the building warily.

“You think they’ll be any tight spaces in there?” he asked nervously, and Noctis glanced at him.

“There might,” he admitted. Haunted houses liked to use curtains to make enclosed spaces you had to push your way through. “If there are just hold onto me – I’ll get us out.” They heard some shrieks from inside the haunted house, and Prompto jumped in surprise. Noctis, meanwhile, remained calm and collected.

“Well, I guess we should get going then,” Prompto said, still sounding nervous but obviously trying to psych himself up. He began to get that jittery bounce in his step he often got when he was nervous, and Noctis surprised him by putting an arm around his shoulder.

“Dude, you’ll be fine. You’ve got Ray Jack with you,” Noctis said, blue eyes staring calmly into Prompto’s. Noctis’s confidence did have a calming effect on Prompto and he felt some of the tension drain from his shoulders.

“What are you implying? Toby isn’t scared,” Prompto sniffed, and Noctis grinned at him. They bumped fists before heading inside. Once they stepped in, the door shut behind them, and they were faced with a corridor that looked a lot like where they went to high school. Only the lights kept flickering, several of the rooms were pitch black, and a few of the doors were creaking open and closed like there was some sort of air current pushing against them. “On second thought…” Prompto muttered under his breath, and Noctis squeezed his shoulder before taking the lead.

One thing that they both noticed was besides the creaking doors and the sound of the lights flickering, the haunted house was dead silent. Typically places like this would be playing music or spooky sounds to liven up the atmosphere, but instead the lack of sound was quite chilling. In the first classroom they checked out, they didn’t encounter any of the resident ghosts, although they did have a few shadows flicker out of the corner of their eye and a few chairs move on their own. The only thing that made both of them jump was when a book slid off the desk and fell to the floor with a large thud.

“See, this isn’t so bad,” Noctis said as they moved down the hall to the next room. When they stepped inside, the door suddenly slammed shut and all of the lights went out. Prompto immediately pressed closer to Noctis, especially when they began to hear the sound of something else in the room with them, moving slowly and knocking into some of the desks. It was getting closer and Prompto was getting edgy.

“I think we should go,” he said, and Noctis pulled out his phone before turning on the flashlight. He waved it around the room and jumped when he saw an apparition dressed in a school uniform covered in blood standing only a few feet away from them. Prompto squeaked before tugging on Noctis’s arm and heading for the door. By the time they had turned their heads and stepped back into the hallway before looking back, the apparition had disappeared.

“Man, they did a great job on the makeup for that one,” Prompto said, feeling more calm now that they were back in the bright, albeit flickering, hallway.

“Yeah, she even made me jump,” Noctis agreed. They then heard the sound of a door slamming further down the hallway and both turned their heads in the direction it had occurred. Once they did so, the hair on the back of Prompto’s neck stood up and he turned to see what looked like a teacher in a science lab coat holding an axe behind them.

“Uh…Noct,” he said, gipping Noctis’s arm as he looked behind them.

“Yeah?’ Noctis asked before also turning his head. His eyes widened as the teacher took a menacing step forward.

“Run!” Prompto said, gripping Noctis’s hand before dashing down the hallway. The “teacher” immediately took chase, and they ran past several classrooms, including the one that had slammed shut, before being forced to go into the bathroom by another schoolgirl ghost who popped out in front of them, causing them to change course for the first available door.

The bathroom was dark and stuffy, with dim, red lighting and one bathroom stall that was open. “You have got to be kidding me,” Prompto grumbled before flinching as there was a thud on the bathroom door behind them.

“Looks like they want us to go into the stall,” Noctis commented, and Prompto pressed closer to his best friend.

“I don’t like tight spaces,” Prompto said quietly, and Noctis suddenly realized they were still holding hands. He gave Prompto’s a comforting squeeze. 

“It’s ok. I’m here with you,” he said, although he was worried by how cold and clammy Prompto’s hand felt. Maybe this haunted house wasn’t such a good idea. Prompto noticed Noctis’s frown and gave his hand a gentle squeeze back. When Noctis turned to look at him, Prompto gave him a small grin to show he was having a little fun even if he was scared.

“You did say this was supposed to be the scariest ghost, right?” Prompto asked, and Noctis nodded. They both headed to the bathroom stall, somehow managing to squeeze in together, and waited. 

A moment later, a voice whispered, “Red paper or blue paper?” causing both of them to exchange glances. Somehow, they had managed it to where the voice sounded like it was in their ear and it gave both of them goosebumps.

“Red,” Noctis said, while at the same exact time Prompto said, “Blue.”

The room was deadly silent for a moment, almost as if the ghost was considering their conflicting responses, before the red light flickered off, bathing them in darkness. Then, all of the toilets in the bathroom flushed at once before the sound of laughter filled the room. There was the sound of something falling and the lights all came on, revealing the body of a school boy hanging above the toilet, face blue from asphyxiation while blood poured down from his slit throat. Noctis quickly pulled them out of the bathroom stall and turned to see another ghostly apparition staring at them from the adjacent bathroom stall. He couldn’t help but let out a yelp of surprise, before dragging Prompto out of the bathroom and back into the hallway.

“I know that was a doll but they made it way too realistic,” Noctis complained as he felt his heart pounding in his chest.

“Seriously,” Prompto said, eyes trailing back to the bathroom. It was deathly silent again in the hallway – this time without even the sound of the doors creaking or the lights flickering. “I say we get out of here.”

“I am right there with you,” Noctis agreed. They nodded resolutely at one another before dashing down the hallway, still hand in hand. There was a sudden shriek behind them, and they turned to see three of the school girl ghosts chasing after them, which only caused them to pick up their pace. Fortunately, they were already about halfway down the hall, so it didn’t take them too long until they were bursting back outside again.

They both doubled over to catch their breaths, finally releasing each other’s hand and immediately missing the comforting warmth. Once their adrenaline had finally died down, Prompto glanced at Noctis and said, “Remind me to never allow you to talk me into something like that again.”

“I’m not sure if _I _want to do something like that again,” Noctis replied. “I don’t remember it being as scary as a kid.”

“It was fun though,” Prompto admitted, before giving Noctis a wide smile. “This whole birthday has been a lot of fun. I’m glad I finally got to make it to the festival. And taking pictures a the park and the picnic…it was perfect.”

Noctis shyly looked away, and Prompto couldn’t tell if the red on his cheeks was from embarrassment or how cold it was outside. “Well, I have one final surprise for you,” he admitted, and Prompto tilted his head.

“Another surprise? How could there possibly be anything else?” he asked.

Noctis held out his hand, and a Chocobo plush appeared in front of them with a flash of blue light and the tinkling sound of Crystal shattering that always accompanied him summoning an item from his Armiger. “Here – I hadn’t given you your birthday present yet,” he admitted.

“Isn’t that the Chocobo plush from the arcade?” Prompto asked, his eyes growing wide as he pulled it from Noctis’s hands. The plush was rare and could only be found in the claw machine game at the arcade they frequented. The game that was notorious for being very difficult to win anything on. “How much did you…”

Noctis clamped his hand over Prompto’s mouth and gave him a pointed look. Prompto let out a sigh, his warm breath ghosting over the palm of Noctis’s hand. Noctis then pulled his hand away, and Prompto said softly, “Thanks, Noct.” His tone then returned to normal as he looked at the plush before hugging it to his chest. “I love it!” Noctis grinned at him. 

“How about we go find the others and see how big of a haul Iris got?” Noctis suggested, and Prompto nodded enthusiastically. They then headed off towards the trick or treating area, laughing and joking while Prompto clutched his birthday present to his chest. This had truly been the best birthday surprise Prompto could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very late posting this story - obviously I'm posting day 1/Prompto's birthday on Halloween which is 6 days late... I want to write all of the different prompt ideas that I have even though they are late though so I'll try to get them posted over the next few weeks ^^ I just don't have much time to write between work and other projects I have going on. I loved the prompt ideas though and really wanted to participate ^^


End file.
